During processing of reading and/or writing data, the read and/or write operations may access a storage device. However, the storage device, such as a disk, a disk array, cache and etc., may usually have an IO with a low speed and thus the data copy may consume quite a long time. Meanwhile, in the scenario of data access, multi-user operations and multi-threaded applications are widely used. When the processes are paralleled, a lock is needed to control the implementation of serialization of the processes. All of these factors may result in the performance degradation of the data system.
In order to improve the serialized data access manner, one direct solution is to decrease the unit of disk management for example, so as to reduce the chance for a plurality of requests conflicting in a read/write operation. However, if the data to be read and/or written is small, the solution may be not scalable. In addition, the solution may greatly increase the consumption and management overhead of the storage device. Hence, there is a need to further optimize the existing data reading and/or writing performance.